Inside the Mind of Rhianna S Snape
by Somebody Kill me Pwease
Summary: i dunno...it's like, just as the title is...just READ IT
1. Intro

Sometimes I sit and wonder: Where in this world do I fit in? Especially these days when everyone's against me. Maybe if they knew what I went through-what I am going through. The pain, fear, anger. No one understands me. No on loves me. No one cares. It's always my fault for everything. My fault the family broke up. My fault Ava can't pass her classes. My fault, my fault, MY BLOODY FAULT. When something goes wrong, oh! It's Rhianna's fault. I'm sorry, is it my fault that Voldemort rebirthed? Oh, is it my fault that Father got you pregnant with me Mother? Here, hand me a knife, I can fix that mistake. I know you wouldn't care much. 


	2. Me

My name is Rhianna Salazar Snape, I'm 14 years old and a 4th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born in Manchester, England, my birthday is August 13, 1988. I have shoulder length black hair and 'cat-eyes' (cat-like; cat-eye green). In my mind, I'm ugly, but other people portrayed me as the prettiest girl in school (well did until Avona came to Hogwarts). Height brings me to 5ft 2in and I weigh 100lbs even. I am quick-tempered and prideworthy (also sly, mischevious, intelligent, cunning) but I can be passionate, loveable, and emotional. No one dares insult my family in front of me because they know I'll curse them. I'd also give my life in a split second to save someone in my family or that I'm close to (which I have done many times already). Some of my relatives consist of Avona, Jeanette and Severus Snape and Morgan, Sirena, Sirius, and Orion Black. 


	3. Jeanette and Severus

Jeanette and Severus are, of course, my parents. My mother is 36 and her maiden name is Black. She's.well.she's my mother! Though she thinks I hate her, I love her more than she imagines. I look up to her so much; she's my role model and my hero. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like her. In some ways, I still want to be, but yet, I have to be myself. Her life holds so much pain and sorrow though. Two of her best friends were killed by the Dark Lord, Sirena told her she was a Death Eater, Father was in the Inner Circle. Then, I flipped and went to Durmstrang and I was thinking of become a Death Eater. Poor Mother. Did I mention that her precious Avona was rapped by Lucious. Almost lost my life then. Severus.::laughs::.I don't know how to explain him. He's cool I guess (accept for the fact he makes me take extra classes). When I turned six, I remember he started teaching me to be strong. He didn't want me to fail in this world. Succeeding in teaching me to overcome the Imperious Curse by my 7th birthday, he started teaching me the Cructious Curse, then the Killing Curse. By the time I turned 8, I could perform all three of those with almost max power, plus Prior. Yep, I can say my Father's awesome. 


	4. Avona

Avona is my favorite sister and the youngest Snape at Hogwarts. She's a 2nd year Slytherin, but she's going to switch into Gryffindor (don't ask, I have no clue), and she's probably the worst thing to come to Hogwarts for me. My first two years there were great. I was popular, Quidditch Captain (still am), had all the friends, etc. Then Avona came and she started feeding everyone lies about me and slowly I lost all my friends. She has short black hair&black eyes. Born on 14th August,1990, she's 12 years old. For a 2nd year, she's really small. Only 4ft 9in and 56lbs. I have no idea how she got so small, she eats like a pig. Chaser is her position in Quidditch (mine is Seeker and Reserve Beater), and I have no clue what I'm going to do now with her switching. I'll probably switch Katie Bell to a Reserve Chaser. Anyways, Ava is a lot like me in some ways, but really different in other. Some of it's hard to explain, except for guys. I swear she stalks me and crushes on the guys I like (except for Marcus Flint.::gag::.). For instance, I was talking to her today and I asked her if she was going to go out with anyone in Gryffindor and you know what her reply was? "Well, I was thinking of asking out Fred, Fred Weasley.". I swear she's lucky she didn't die at that moment. How could she even think of that!? Hello! I kind of went out with him for a year and a month here! Grrrr, like she cares. 


	5. Sirena

Sirena Black, my Aunti Rena, is one of the coolest people! She's my mot.Jeanette's sister ((much to both of their disgusts)) and my favorite aunt! I think our family hates the two of us the most, for obvious reasons. We both share a thirst to torture and kill people ((especially Moth.Jeanette)), which isn't that surprising, seeing how the two of us grew up.  
  
Rena's a 6th year Slytherin and pretty good at the DAs. I can always trust her and she never lets anyone mess with me or anyone she cares about at that. She has a temper like mine also, and, like me too, she is very pride worthy. In my family ((besides Avona)), I love her the most. 


	6. Draco

Draco's another name I hear a lot. People always have cruel things to say about him, but they don't know him like I do. We've been friends since we were six years old, so he seems so much like a brother to me. I love him more than people imagine. I don't know how our friendship is going to go now because of.well.because h-he got my pregnant. I can't even remember it though and I didn't mean it. Boy did we mess up this time. I hope that he doesn't look at me any differently.::sigh::. Why did this have to happen? Stupid Muggle stuff. 


	7. Voldemort Tom Riddle

I get asked the question many times, "How do you feel about Voldemort resurfacing?". All I do is laugh at them. A cruel, cold laugh. Voldemort's rebirth is one of the best things to happen to me. Yes, it can be very painful, but that's one of the fun parts, the pain. It almost matches to the pain inside of me from my parents. Lord do I hate them.  
  
Tom, Voldemort, is.I don't know how to describe him. He's hot for one thing. Looks like he's still 16. Powerful, too. Heavens' yes, powerful. There's so many qualities to him I don't know where to start. Innocent.? Yes, actually, he can make himself the most innocent thing, it's so adorable! Sometimes, he can be scary, frightening maybe, but that makes everything so much more.cliché. 


	8. Orphaned

Grrrrr, I hate that word-'orphaned'. It should have never been made. How many times have I been threatened with that word? Twenty? Thirty time? Well, I'm orphaned again. Neither of my parents want me, They accused me of having a relationship with Lucious! Ugh! So disgusting. I don't understand how they could even think that, let alone say it. ::shakes head:: I hate being orphaned because people feel sorry for me. Maybe if I killed at least one of my parents, I wouldn't have to deal with it. ::thinks:: I'd have to kill Maggie to though. Uncle Sirius wouldn't be too happy. 


End file.
